everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nari Hong
Hong Nari (홍나리) is the daughter of the first wife in Janghwa Hongryeon Jeon. She is the elder twin to Haneul's younger twin (by approximately 4 minutes), and is often seen with him. A Roybel leaning towards rebelling, Nari is a spirited girl with a very much obvious rebellious streak. Character Personality Nari is very headstrong. She doesn't yield easily to others and often does things her own way. She's very proud of her freedom and she will live it to her fullest. She used to believe that she had to rebel against everything she saw in her story because she needed to get away. She grew tough to protect her brother; he seemed resigned to his fate, and both of them know that they don't want this, but they dealt with it differently. Now that the Storybook is broken, she grew to appreciate some of the qualities she saw in her predecessors. She tries to put some of those to use in her daily life, but she's still a rebellious fun loving girl through and through. Compared to her brother, she's a riot. Loud, daring, and spirited, she is the opposite of her brother. Hobbies * Often seen in the dance club with Briar and the other party people. * Has an interest in medical science and volunteers for related events whenever possible. * Likes taking casual food trips to the street food stalls & cool cafes in Book End (and a market on the outskirts of Book End.) * When she hangs out with her brother, she enjoys braiding his long hair and painting each other's nails. * She loves playing in Dragon Games events. Appearance tba Fairy Tale: Janghwa Hongryeon Jeon The Story tba How Nari Fits In She plays the role of Janghwa. Relationships Family Nari's family is composed of her, her twin brother, her father, her stepmother, and her stepmother's 3 kids; they're all pretty nice. With the exception of her stepmother. Her stepmother is the bitchiest mother there is, and often tries to wrest control of the family. Nari has grown thicker skin due to her stepmother's verbal jabs at her and her brother, and she dreads the day her stepmother makes it all go to hell. With the advent of the Storybook being destroyed, Nari's burden is slightly lifted. She still thinks her stepmother is the face crack of the century though. Haneul Hong (twin brother) Haneul is Nari's younger twin (by a whopping 4 minutes) and the two are rather inseparable. Often, Nari is seen hanging with her brother and walking beside him in the hallways. She is rather protective of Haneul, and is usually ready to punch any douche that insults her brother. The two are slightly at odds at how they were when the destiny problem was in full force; Nari rebelled against the story, and Haneul was just... resigned to his fate. Nari thinks that he should've taken more control against the story, but since it's been (kind of) poofed, it's (kind of) a moot point. Friends Nari is friends with Minah Paek, who she met when the year started. Also goes without saying that Haneul is her friend as well. Nari is very sociable and would benefit from having more friends. Pet Nari has a salamander named Kai who came to her during Animal Calling. She also shares ownership of a pet tiger with her brother. Romance Nari (like her brother) is bi, and (also like her brother) is single. Outfits Nari's style is very much modern but retro club girl, so she has a lot of miniskirts, velvet, bodysuits, and graphic prints. Basically, think f(x)'s 4 Walls era, Wonder Girls' Why So Lonely comebacks, and Red Velvet's Russian Roulette comebacks. And BTS' Blood Sweat and Tears comebacks. Class Schedule Quotes Trivia * Nari's FC (face claim) is Luna/Park Sunyoung from f(x). * Nari means lily in Korean, and is one of the names often categorized as goyueo ireum, or native Korean names that don't have Sino Korean roots and instead come from native Korean vocabulary. * (OOC) I decided on having Nari and Haneul's family be rich, because the story does not imply anything against the idea and plus, I do headcanon that the Hong family is one of those rich families that would live in like... a gated village with a country club. * Her Thronecoming gift was a doctor's bag with a rose branded onto the sides, and in the bag was a simple silk coat and a notebook. She uses the bag often, especially in Dragon Games events where she acts as a field medic. * She has a moodboard! Here it is. Gallery Nari bust.jpg|art done in 4 hours lmao (rlly need to switch my art style for other drawings tbh) Nari-byhidden.jpeg|art by Hiddenfolk <333 nari magazine cover after.png|fake magazine cover i edited lmao Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Korean